Peripheral devices (e.g., computer mice, gamepads, joysticks, driving wheels, remote controls, trackball mice, portable pointing devices, and/or other peripheral devices) for providing inputs to computing platforms are generally known. These devices may be typically configured to facilitate translation of two dimensional or three dimensional motions into control inputs. For example, a computer mouse may enable a user to provide inputs for controlling a graphical user interface (e.g., moving a cursor, selecting items, and/or other control inputs) on a display of a computing platform by clicking buttons on the computer mouse and/or moving the computer mouse on a surface. As another example, a joystick may enable the user to provide the control inputs by pivoting the stick on a base of the joystick.